Fiona's dream
1: I watched "Dora the Explorer", and at the end of this episode, there was the variation of Nick Jr. Productions logo, the logo's jingle was much deeper than normal. That was weird. 2: I played games at Dondero School. Then, I fainted. 3: I hiccuped so hard that my tooth fell out of my mouth. 4: My mom and dad brought me "A Tuesday X Movie" on VHS, and the movie had a huge crossover. I watched the opening previews with Pete (Muppets), Gene (The Emoji Movie), and Glowface (The X's). There was a variation of coming soon to own on DVD logo like it took place in the filmreel background and the second half of THX deep note was heard, and the female announcer just said "DVD". Then, the dream ended. 5: I watch "Little People" on VHS, and after the song "Old McDonald had a Farm", the clip from "Up, up, and Away" appeared and the sheep walks past the screen. Then, back to "Trading Places". after that, the different episode plays instead and it was "A Little People Creepypasta", and the dream ends. 6: I watch Teletubbies TV events "Yet, another Teletubbies" 7: I teleported into the filmreel background from the FP logo. 8: I went to Walmart and there was an orange alien, I took him home. 9: I watch "The X's: The Magic Tale". 10: I watch a bit of "Pokémon: Funny, I shrunk Misty and Brock" 11: I watch Tuesday X Park, and there was a clip where Randall Marsh (Stan's Dad) cries so hard his head cracked up. 12: I tried to read the monster at the end of this book, but failed 13: I go to Kitty city, and Dad says "Are You Ready, Kids?" in Painty's voice, then, I woke up and it was Spongebob. 14: I got lost in space. 15: Me and my Family tried to go to Boston. 16: I survived from getting killed by the spaceship from "Independence Day" and the Toxic Fog. 17: Brad and Tuck saved me from the traffic circle in Portsmouth, NH when invaded by unfriendly aliens. 18: I go to "Pepe's Lagoon", the amusement park from The X's episode "To Err is Truman" 19: I go to the another planet, TuesTopia. 20: I watch "Tuesday X: Glowface's Robotic Revenge" and there was the variation of the FP filmreel logo, like the background was red instead of blue and the letters "OFP" which stands for "Our Feature Presentation" and the announcer says "And our feature pres--" and the bumper morphs into the robot and it draws the picture of the modify screen and the dream ended. 21: I slid down to the world of remembrance. 22: I saw "The X's are coming" poster. 23: I watch "Shark's Adventure". 24: I watch "The X's: Smash Time". 25: I watch "The Adventures of Alejo and Luis" 26: I go to the movies and see "TuesTrek", but I see the varation of the DLP logo. 27: I watch The variation of "Columbia Tristar Home Video" logo, Like the music is high-pitched, a torch lady is replaced with Anestasia (from The X's) and the pegasus is replaced with the Death cat from Sorbet Jungle. After that, the logo fades out except for the text in which started to bounce, then the dream ends. 28: I got chased by Smiler (from The Emoji Movie) 29: I go to cinema at the mall and see "Earth to Tuesday", but Glowface hates this movie. At the theatre, Glowface tried turn the speaker up so high that it causes the rumble. Then, I got escaped from the mall. 30: I got through the beach while I look at that "The X's" movie would look like. 31: I stepped in the "Hyrule Castle" playhouse and heard "Columbia TriStar home video" 1990s logo theme. 32: I go to the workshop. 33: I watch the strange variation of The Baby Einstein Company logo. It starts the caterpillar going too close to the screen and also the music was arranged. Category:YouTube